


absence makes my heart grow hollow

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Children of Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Odo's been on Gaia for quite some time. He contemplates learning a new skill. It has nothing to do with missing anybody and definitely has nothing to do with missing a particular somebody.





	absence makes my heart grow hollow

**Author's Note:**

> once again, trying to write something else led to writing some other something else in the meantime...
> 
> set during an indefinite time, could be read as platonically gen, but why deprive yourself of that sweet sweet angst?
> 
>  **title inspo:** lady lamb - [aubergine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEVWbzn9X1o).

On Gaia, Odo idly thinks of Quark.

Perhaps he'll learn how to write a holoprogram. Then he won't have to resort to visiting the classroom solely to see Quark's face again.

He can create a Quark who can respond to him, a pleasant Quark to entertain him at his leisure.

But not too pleasant. It wouldn't feel real. 

Dax had listened to his criticism that the holoprogram was too polite, then gently reminded him that the math program was for the children, not for him.

Fine, then. 

He'll make his own.

Odo's smart. Sometimes clever. It shouldn't be too difficult. 


End file.
